


Let me...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Ianto takes care of Jack when he returns after watching John die...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me...

Title: Let me...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto,  
Spoilers – set during Out of Time  
Summary:Ianto takes care of Jack when he returns after watching John die...

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto, tw_proper & TW_classic [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N   dancerjb and I were having a...um...er...’discussion’ and this was the result. We did one each!  


** Let me... **

The roller door siren jolted Ianto awake from where he’d nodded off in Jack’s office, his head jerking sharply as he blinked his eyes rapidly in an attempt to clear his sleep-addled brain. Hauling himself out of Jack’s chair he moved behind the desk and waited for his Captain to appear.

Even in the semi-dark of the night time lighting he could still see that all was not well with Jack – he looked completely defeated and almost too weary to stand. As Ianto watched, the older man looked around – for him he assumed – and with no Welshman visible, Jack’s shoulders slumped still further.

Ianto’s stomach clenched to see the man he lo...to see his boss – his boss he was sleeping with...sleeping with and enjoying very much thank you, his blood supply congregating hopefully in his groin as his memory replayed numerous sessions with Jack pounding into him at various locations all over the hub...

He shook his head and forcefully pushed the images aside. Not now....Jack needed him... 

In the few moments he’d been wrestling with his mounting desire, Jack had made it to his office door and staggered in to slump into his chair. He closed his eyes, sighing heavily, the sound sending arrows to shatter Ianto’s heart. He moved out of the shadows and laid a gentle hand on Jack’s shoulder, leaning over to press a soft kiss on the side of his neck. The fumes almost knocked him out and he staggered backwards as Jack leapt up. “Ianto! Are you okay?”

“Yea, yes sir...John? Is he..?” his voice trailed away.

“Yea...” Jack leant into the touch as the Welshman helped him out of his coat and took it out of the office to drape it over the railings outside. “...he’s gone...” he slumped back into the chair, “I stopped him but he pleaded with me to let him go... He’s got nothing left to live for – his wife long since dead, his son an empty shell who doesn’t know him and a world that’s moved on so far he might as well be on another planet. He was a man so far out of his time and it was just too much for him to take so...so...” a sob caught in the older man’s throat as Ianto rested his hands lightly on his Captain’s shoulders and began massaging them firmly. 

Jack arched his back as Ianto’s hands moved to the back of his neck and began to work on the tense knot of muscles there. “ So I sat with him and held his hand as we died... I didn’t want him to be alone when he went into the dark...” The sobs broke free and he hunched over as Ianto moved round to kneel on the floor by the chair and wrap the distraught man into his arms, rocking him gently as he whispered soothing words of love and nonsense against his ear.

When Jack’s sobs had subsided, Ianto released him and stood, holding his hand out and tugging the older man to his feet when the hand was taken. He steered him to the ladder and urged him down it into his bunker. Once landed, he took his hand again and led him to Jack’s tiny bathroom where he turned the shower on to warm. Jack nodded his understanding numbly and began undoing the buttons on his shirt, stopping at Ianto’s soft “...let me...” as he pressed a tender kiss to Jack’s mouth.

Jack’s hands fell to his sides as Ianto slowly undid his buttons, slipping each tiny plastic disc through the buttonhole with a quiet reverence that Jack found both mesmerising and soothing. Ianto stripped him, carefully and methodically until he stood naked. Swiftly removing his own clothes and dropping them in a very un-Ianto-like heap on the floor he interlaced their fingers and pulled them under the steaming spray. 

Jack’s free hand automatically reached for the shampoo which was then gently taken from him. Releasing Jack’s other hand, Ianto slid his own behind the Captain’s head and pressed forward for a kiss, their lips meeting softly as Jack melted against him, Ianto’s tongue swirling languidly in the other man’s mouth before exploring the familiar contours in a reassuringly determined manner.

They broke apart, lips just millimetres apart, sharing warm breath. Ianto flipped the cap on the shampoo and poured some into his cupped palm. “Let me...” He washed Jack’s hair carefully, his long slim fingers massaging his scalp just the way Jack liked it, drawing low moans of pleasure that shot straight to the Welshman’s groin re-awakening his earlier desire. He bit his lip and concentrated on rinsing the suds from Jack’s now clean hair. 

Next he reached for the scrunchie and the shower gel, cleansing Jack's skin with loving touches and lots of bubbles. After a quick wash down of his own hair and body he turned off the water and wrapped them both in thick fluffy towels, leading Jack back to his bedroom. He dried him tenderly, silencing the older man’s protests with a kiss and a whispered, “...please...let me take care of you...”

Jack closed his eyes and gave himself to the sensations of Ianto’s gentle hands ghosting over his warm skin, hands which were then followed by the soft press of his lips, kissing every inch of his body with light reverent touches that set every nerve ending tingling and sent his senses soaring...

When he’d kissed Jack’s body from top to toe, Ianto scrambled back to his feet and crushed his lips to Jack’s willing mouth, his tongue plundering his Captain’s mouth hungrily as passions rose and hips ground together, each swallowing the other’s wanton moan as their kiss deepened...hot and wet and messy...

They broke their kiss briefly for air, Jack giving himself up to the pleasures of Ianto’s wondrous mouth as his fingers roamed up and down the older man’s back, cupping his buttocks to pull him closer still…

Jack arched against him, hot arousal rubbing together sending sparks of pleasure reverberating through them both. Ianto pulled away from Jack’s pink and kiss swollen lips to graze his teeth down the side of his neck, his Captain tilting his head to one side to allow the young man more access, his moans rising in volume as he lost himself in everything that was _Ianto..._

Jack turned his head “…kiss me!” he demanded, his voice trembling with want, sighing happily as Ianto obliged by crushing their mouths together, the kiss rapidly becoming wild and frantic, teeth clashing...

They wrenched apart only when the need to breathe asserted itself. “Bed...now!” Jack growled in Ianto’s ear, I need you...”

They tumbled onto Jack’s tiny bunk, limbs entangled, kissing passionately, hands raking over heated flesh, grinding hips together, driving each other into a frenzy of want. Ianto cupped Jack’s face and rocked their entwined bodies, finishing on top of his Captain. Brushing the older man’s cheeks softly he leant down to kiss him lightly, his voice trembling as he gazed into his eyes, “let me..? let me make love to you...”

Jack eyes widened and darkened with desire simultaneously. “Yes...” he whispered hoarsely, “please, Ianto...I’m yours...love me...” The rest was lost as Ianto mouth crashed onto his and the young man fumbled with the lube he’d grabbed from the bedside cabinet. They parted gasping as Jack gazed into Ianto’s eyes, the lust-blown blue grey of his own reflecting the blazing love in the younger man’s blue depths… “make love to me, Ianto…please…” his hands reaching to pull his Welshman’s face back towards him so he could capture those wonderful lips once more, his tongue plundering the contours of his mouth with wild passion…

Ianto coated his fingers and trailed them down between Jack’s legs, dancing backwards to slip first one then a second finger into him, every brush of that magic spot drawing a breathless gasp of pleasure from lightly parted lips… He added a third, moving them in and out as Jack pressed back hard against them... 

The other hand splayed out over his Captain’s skin with long sensual strokes, sending spine-tingling quivers through his hyper sensitised body, “…now…Ianto…please…need you now…” a wanton moan spilling from his lips as Ianto pushed in slowly, loving the feel of Jack’s hot tight heat around him, his own moans rising as he began to move, his hands clasping Jack’s hips as he arched back against him and they spiralled towards the stars together…

Ianto trembled as he thrust harder and faster, feeling the tingling warmth creeping inexorably up through his body, hot fingers of fire igniting in every cell and he cried out Jack’s name as he tumbled off the edge, the feel of Jack’s own release clenching around him driving them to a shared plane of pure bliss as Ianto collapsed heavily onto his Captain beneath him and they floated in a post orgasmic daze.

Ianto shifted carefully to lie curled up in his Captain’s arms, noses almost touching as they kissed tenderly, tongues swirling lazily in first one mouth then the other. “Wow, that was...just... _amazing!_ ” Ianto breathed against Jack’s lips, _“_ the feel of you around me...it was...I’ll have to do that again...once is definitely not enough!” He grinned and reached for the wipes, cleaning them both carefully before urging them under the covers. “...that is, of course, if you’ll let me?”

As Jack grinned back and pressed their mouths together in a soft kiss he reflected briefly that letting the Welshman into his life... _and into his heart_...was the best thing he’d ever done...

End

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
